Since the development of motorized vehicles, there has been a genuine concern that in the case of an accident, sparks from the electrical system and its associated equipment will ignite spilled fuel or other flammable material. Fire following an accident is particularly dreaded since it can overcome the occupants of the vehicle and can hamper or even prevent rescue. This is true not only for land vehicles but also for boats, airplanes, and the like.
In an effort to reduce the risk of fire ignited by electrical system malfunctions as a result of an accident, various devices have been developed to cut off or disconnect one of the terminals of the battery to cut off electrical current to the electrical system of the vehicle. In each of these instances, however, the engine of the vehicle can continue to produce electricity and run on the current from the alternator until either the voltage regulator or the alternator diode is destroyed by excessive electrical current which can take several minutes. In addition to the above, when the battery circuit is interrupted by one of the prior art devices, the entire vehicle electrical system is shaft down which includes immobilizing electrical door locks and electrical windows thus further impeding rescue from the outside and making it more difficult for the occupants of the vehicle to escape therefrom. Also, all emergency flashing equipment is immobilized which can hamper locating an accident or even prevent potential rescuers from realizing an accident has occurred either off the road in the case of a land vehicle or a remote area in the case of an aircraft or boat.